The Battle of the Power Couples
by The Pootamis
Summary: A prize bigger than any crown jewel. A prize bigger than any laugh they could ever receive. A prize two clowns were just crazy enough to want for themselves.


The battle of the power couples. Such a ridiculous name. But a title that one night had been labeled as.

A long night. A very long night for two individuals. A game of cat and mouse being played. Such a childish game but they had to remember who they were facing off against.

The two biggest jokesters of the entire city. The sinister clown duo. The clown royalty of crime. That was just one of their titles.

The so claimed golden couple of the city. A title that they had held proud for so many years. Well that was until a few months ago.

A day where their world had come crashing down. The day a new power couple had emerged. The supreme power couple that has been making headlines throughout the world.

Throughout their city. Throughout their backyard. Their own playground. The famous princess of the amazons and the city's own dark knight becoming one.

Becoming known as the true golden couple throughout the world. This union that has put every single criminal on notice.

Has sent every single criminal in Gotham City that had been praying on the weak to quickly tuck tail and run away.

All except for them. The only two criminals that are crazy enough to want to face this new found power couple testing their very limits.

Testing to see if their bond was just as strong as their own. Well one wanted to test this anyways. As for the other?

Well he just wanted to put a smile on everyone's face. An everlasting smile that they would always remember him by.

These two criminals that that are stationed across the city from each other with a new found plan. A plan they each thought was flawless.

They wouldn't be able to beat the combined might of these two heroes. No they thought better to have that happen.

Instead though? Instead they would have to seperate them first allowing for an one on one encounter. The men versus the men and the women versus the women.

A fair thought at first. But a thought that was rudely interrupted with a quick kick to one's crown jewels.

Not because his counterpart thought it was a sexist thing to do. No it wasn't that at all. It was because she had to face off against the stronger of the two.

Face off against the woman that could chew her up and spit her out like one of Bud and Lou's chew toys.

But the house always wins at the end. This damn house that had gave her this sweet smile and adorable puppy dog eye look before she had crumpled and agreed to the plan.

A simple plan. A staged plan. To stage what looked to be an upcoming terrorist attack in the city that these heroes held so dear.

The plan was pretty straight forward. Spread some rumors of explosives being planted in a couple of areas.

Mention their names to every single criminal and thug on the streets letting them do their dirty work for them.

Such a simple plan. Plain and simple. And now? Now all they had to do was wait. Wait for these heroes to show up.

Wait for these heroes to make an appearance. Waiting that wasn't there strong suit as one man dressed in a purple suit paces around furiously just outside of his hideout with his hands behind his back while two of his thugs glance towards each other with concern.

Concern from seeing their bosses face growing even more furious with every passing second causing them to take silent steps back just waiting for the explosion to occur any second now.

" Where is he? This is getting ridiculous. He's never this late to the party. Where could he be!"

Paying a quick glance over towards his partner finding him sharing the same concern as him right as he opens his mouth suddenly the sound of a clang coming from nearby draws his attention.

This clang in the form of a small metal ball that he can't help but watch slowly roll over towards him and stop by his feet as he sees another rolling away towards his partner.

A ball that he reaches down to grab a hold of before suddenly the clown thug is forced to shield his eyes when the ball explodes engulfing him in a cloud of smoke.

This sudden smoke cloud that causes him to cough violently before suddenly he hunches over in pain when he feels a vicious punch landing clean into his stomach.

A punch that makes him cough up a mouthful of spit before his world goes black when he feels a well placed uppercut landing directly underneath his chin sending him flying back and land on the pavement with a tremendous thud.

Waving his hand viciously hoping to clear away the smoke from his face opening his eyes as he sees his partner laying on the ground out cold with a familiar figure not too far away without a second thought rearing back the clown thug retrieves his concealed handgun from his belt and snaps it up towards Batman.

Snaps up the handgun only to scream out in pain before he has a chance to pull the trigger when he feels a world famous batarang strike him clean in the hand causing the gun in his hand to be sent flying away to the pavement with a clang.

Clutching his injured wrist to his chest right as he looks back over towards Batman finding him nowhere in sight without having a chance to react suddenly the clown thug feels himself being thrown through the air from his side and come crashing down to the pavement with tremendous force before his world goes black when he feels a fist landing clean into his chest.

Watching the thug's eyes go closes rising up to his feet as he glances around to find The Joker nowhere to be found just as he turns his attention back towards the thugs intending to put a pair of handcuffs on them suddenly the sound of a low chuckle causes him to snap around.

A chuckle coming from a retreating Joker that can be seen a good distance away standing by a control switch of a nearby roller coaster ride.

This chuckle that becomes laughter as he watches the clown pull back the switch causing the entire roller coaster ride to light up before instantly with a burst of speed Batman takes off running towards the ride as he sees The Joker running up the steps to get inside of one of the seats.

A seat cart that he is too late to get into as he sees the carts moving down the track causing him to run after the carts up the long track.

Run up after as he retrieves his grapple gun from his belt before without any delay he shots out a line that lands clean into the cart The Joker is sitting in.

This line that zips him forward and has him land inside before quickly he has to bring up his forearm to block an incoming right hook from The Joker.

This hook followed by another before he catches the clown's wrist followed by the other before viciously he lands a headbutt that rocks The Joker's head back.

Rocks him back before in a sudden move he takes the back of the clown's head into his hand and smashes it into the cart post instantly opening up a gash across The Joker's forehead engulfing his white makeup with red.

Feeling a pounding headache coming up reaching up to cover his forehead only to feel his blood gushing into his palm hearing the sound of a click of his seatbelt being undone right as he cracks open his eyes suddenly The Joker lets out a scream when he feels himself being thrown from the cart and watches himself tumbling towards the ground at high speed.

Tumbling towards the pavement causing him to laugh before suddenly he is brought to a screeching halt just mere feet away when he feels something wrapping around his feet.

A familiar feeling of one of Batman's grappling lines. This line that he can feel being pulled up causing him to cross his arms over his chest with a noticeable pout coming across his face.

This pout that only deepens when he watches himself being tied upside down across a hanging bar at the beginning of the ride with Batman stalking his way over towards him.

" Where have you been?"

* * *

Meanwhile….

Tapping her foot impatiently from the ground rolling up her sleeve to check her watch finding it to be half past twelve letting out a frustrated sigh rolling her sleeve back up zipping up her coat as she crosses her arms over her chest just glaring over towards the ocean from her spot on the docks that just seems to have this cold breeze running through the area on this given night just as she begins to start to whistle suddenly the sound of gunfire coming from behind her causes her to snap her head around with the biggest smile coming across her face.

" Well it's about time."

Gunfire that she can't help but skip towards humming a happy tune to herself bobbing her head causing her long blonde pigtails to flop against her shoulders.

This happy tune that only gets louder when she finally sees her. The princess of all amazons. The mighty Wonder Woman soaring through the air avoiding the gunfire of her hired help of the evening.

Help of a few low time criminals that were looking to make a name for themselves. Criminals whose eyes just shined at the thought of defeating the mighty Wonder Woman.

Although she didn't think that was what was really on their minds. A thought she quickly has to shake out from her mind as she watches the amazon.

This amazon that was making this look easy. Way too easy. So easy that her smile slowly vanishes from her face.

Vanishes into a frown when she hears the sound of her hired helps screams echoing through the air once she sees Wonder Woman disappearing out of her eyesight.

Something that makes her run as fast as she can towards where the battle is taking place. Run through the large storage containers before she comes to a stop right as she rounds one of the corners when she finds most of her hired help lying unconscious against two containers.

Some in a sitting position with their heads down. Others laying on the pavement face first with numerous bullet rounds circles around them while their weapons are found in shambles.

Such a sight that makes her eyes go as wide as saucers before movement out of the corner of her eye catches her attention.

Movement coming from the mighty amazon stalking after one of her remaining men that struggles to reload the automatic machine gun in his hands.

This thug that she watches being sent soaring through the air from the vicious shoulder sending him off the docks and splashing into the water.

A scene that makes her jaw drop in shock as one thought comes running through her mind. The thought of why me?

This thought that she swears Wonder Woman hears as suddenly she sees the amazon princess snap her eyes towards her making her whimper.

Making her whimper in fright just wishing for a rock to hide under. But she didn't have such luck. No rock in sight causing her to do the next best thing.

Causing her to run. Causing her to run from once she came. Causing her to run as fast as she can around the corner and past every single storage container in such.

Such containers that a brief thought of hiding in one comes comes flooding into her mind. But not fast enough.

Not fast enough for her to out run the lasso. The lasso of legend. Wonder Woman's lasso that comes wrapping around her feet causing her to trip and fall face first to the pavement.

Causing her to reach out and scratch and claw in a desperate attempt to get away as she feels herself being pulled back with ease by the amazon.

An amazon that suddenly she feels towering over her as she feels the end of a red boot gently holding her down from the middle of her back.

Such brute strength that she doesn't even need to put much effort in. Such strength that could twist her in half like a pretzel if she wanted to.

Thankfully she was a hero and heroes don't do such things. Well she didn't think anyways. Not that she would even test the theory as she puts up no fight when she feels her arms being brought behind her back before a pair of handcuffs are applied.

A familaur position that she has been in so many times before like history was repeating itself Harley feels herself being tugged up to her feet with ease before she sends her captor a sweet smile.

This sweet smile that is met with nothing but a raised eyebrow causing her smile to drop and sweat to drip down from her forehead.

Sweat she can feel making quick work of her makeup as though she was in a hot sanna. As though this amazon princess was seeing straight through her.

Such pressure. So much pressure. Too much pressure….

" It was all my puddin's idea!"

Shaking her head in amusement at the nervous yet terrified look across the clown's face with a gentle poke of her fingers slowly Wonder Woman follows after Harley watching the clown very closely that just seems to be staring down towards her feet with a hint of sadness coming across her face.

This sadness that after a couple of feet disappears when the clown's eyes come up to meet her own with almost an accusing look in them.

" Where have you been? I've been freezing my butt out here for hours!"

Getting no reaction from the amazon princess other than a faint smile that just jerks her turning her head back forward with a huff after a couple of seconds smelling something familiar in the air coming to a sudden halt slowly Harley takes a big whiff causing Wonder Woman to lift up an eyebrow from behind her at her gesture.

" That smell? I know that smell?"

Tilting her head slightly after a couple of seconds of silently poundering to herself suddenly a bright smile comes across Harley's face causing her in a sudden motion to snap around and face Wonder Woman finding her staring at her with interest.

" Oh ho! You and B-man were making babies!"

Instantly getting an answer in the form of Wonder Woman's face breaking out into the brightest of smiles not even bothering to contain it instantly Harley bursts out laughing.

* * *

Suppressing a yawn that wants to escape from his lips quietly opening up the door to his newly shared bedroom with his wife finding her nowhere in sight silently closing the door behind himself just as he makes his way over towards the bed suddenly Bruce comes to a sudden halt when he hears the sound of the bathroom door opening.

A door that silently opens causing a wide smile to come across his face at what he sees on the other side.

His wife. His wife the princess of all amazons staring at him with a seductive smile only for him. Staring at him in all of her naked glory showing that she is truly a goddess in every way imaginable.

A goddess that he just watches make her way over towards him swaying her hips so seductively that could put any of Gotham's vixens to shame.

Make Poison Ivy look like an amautur. Make Selina Kyle an afterthought. Make even the mysterious Talia al Ghul want to emerge back into the shadows to never be heard of again.

This goddess that he watches come to a stop before him wrapping her arms around the back of his neck as her bare chest comes to rest against his own causing him to feel her erect nipples through his shirt.

A goddess that he feels pressing her lips to his own instantly causing him to respond to her as his arms come to wrap around her waist pulling her even closer to him as he deepens the kiss causing a low moan of approval to escape her lips.

This moan that only intensifies when in a sudden move her catches her clutching her tightly by her ass as she leaps up wrapping her legs tightly around him before she breaks off the kiss with her eyes twinkling with nothing but delight.

" I'm nowhere done with the honeymoon phrase."


End file.
